Nausea & Shudder
by Retro-Rainbow
Summary: Somehow, the word 'dislike' couldn't accurately convey what Kagura felt for him. But really, she didn't think any word actually could. Even 'hate', a slightly more intense version, couldn't put it across.


**Nausea & Shudder**

* * *

**A Kagura/Sougo one-shot, mainly dealing around what Kagura feels for him. Or ****perhaps does. Since we all know how dramatic our little Queen of Kabuki Chou darling can get. **

* * *

**Dislike**, noun; to regard with distaste or aversion, an attitude or feeling of distaste.

Somehow, the word 'dislike' couldn't accurately convey what Kagura felt for him. But really, she didn't think any word actually could. Even 'hate', a slightly more intense version, couldn't put it across. Speaking the word hate aloud, it was sharp. It made that nasty, spiteful, and swift sound at the end of the tongue, unlike 'dislike', which seemed almost like it dragged on, and harmless in comparison. Perhaps 'hate' was much more apt.

**Hate**, noun; to feel hostility or animosity toward, intense dislike.

An upgraded 'dislike'. Much more suitable.

Perhaps having intense feelings at such a tender age was dangerous. Negative ones, in particular. Ones you knew that it wouldn't take all your lifetime to forget, that it would go with you past that. Looking at his expressionless face, it sent her to distress. It niggled her, and she almost felt like grabbing (with all her might) his collar, and shaking him (vigorously, _frantically_), questioning him about it.

Every time she saw him, a bitter taste formed at the back of her throat, and she would be desperate to get rid of it. Dry-heaving wouldn't be enough, it never would be. One time, she recalled, in the midst of one of their battle royales, she did just that. Come to think of it, that was the event that all those snide, backhanded remarks amounted to. That was the culmination, but with nobody winning that one, she was convinced that their conflicts weren't complete just yet.

But. He deserved it, she though. He beyond a shred of doubt did. Sauntering over, taunting her surrogate family, and her like that, with food, with that face devoid of emotion. When he dropped the food (on purpose), he put his (undoubtedly calloused) hand towards his head, and apologized. They all knew he wasn't genuine, though. Someone like that never would be, and she pitied anyone who happened to be close to him. It was a challenge, to see what her next move would be. And she checkmated him first, just like she always knew she would. The look on his, usually poker face, was invaluable, and something she still thought of even now in the depths of the night when sleep was a long time off. She'd recall his look, and smirk. She got him. And that look was verification. She'd do everything in her power to get a look like that from him again. She wouldn't rest until (under her pale, wiry hand) he was down on his (filthy, blood-stained) knees, pleading for her (glorious, desirable) mercy. And she would smirk. Perhaps she would forgive him, perhaps not.

More than anything, she just wanted to _see him squirm_. In front of her, **because** of her.

It was something she believed she could accomplish. After all, she was a member of the Yato clan, the strongest clan IN the universe, and a mere prodigy was nothing in comparison. She'd show him. His head would reel. It would reel at how foolish he was to go up against her. He'd confess, and bow down to the all great, dazzling, enthralling Kagura, Queen of Kabuki Chou. He would proceed to tell the rest of the tax robbers, and they'd listen to their captain's orders. He's their captain, after all. They'd offer themselves to her, overwhelmed at how someone so stunning could be so hard-hitting, too. "Oh-ho-ho! Look like a peacock, and sting like a scorpion!" Nobody would even think to correct her puns, when she said the wrong one. They'd praise her quick wit, and use them themselves, even out of context. Just because.

And that guy, perhaps be would be worthy enough to clean up Sadaharu's mess. Then again, even the Madao would be more worthy of that. Perhaps she'd have him exiled altogether. Or, while **that **(satisfying, and oh-so rewarding) expression was on his face, accidentally slide a sword into his nether regions, freezing his features for eternity, so she could always have the last laugh.

If she told Gin-chan of her wonderful plan, he probably wouldn't even listen. And if he did, he'd fob it off, telling her to 'stop watching so many dramas'. Telling Megane was pointless; sure, she'd get a strong reaction, but it wouldn't be the kind she'd be looking for. There was always Sadaharu, but as much as she loved him, hearing nothing more then a lively 'yap!' wouldn't be a very pleasing result. As unlikely as it sounded, she told herself reluctantly, she could probably tell him.

Perhaps he'd smile. Just for a moment, and who knows? Perhaps she'd prefer it to the 'lost' face, and wouldn't end up wanting to slaughter him.

* * *

That somewhat positive note disappeared from her devious mind the next time she encountered him, though.

As usual, uncomfortable things were said, and the burning flames of hatred ignited once again.

When it was all said and done, he turned to walk off with the Gorilla and the Mayora in front.

Kagura almost thought he smiled.

It made her feel ill.


End file.
